Despertar
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: Emily, ya resignada a aceptar la vida con una sonrisa, conoce a quien la hará experimentar en un segundo todo lo que creyó que era parte del imaginario de Hollywood. Fem!USAMex/USMex. AU. Nyo!USA, Fem!México


Al levantarme de la cama mis pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, se precipitaron hacia él como atraídos por un gran imán o tal vez sólo era la necesidad que sentían de huir; un escalofrío subió por mi columna ante el frío tacto de las baldosas en mis plantas.

Inhalo con fuerza, llenando mis pulmones con el gélido aire que alberga la alcoba. El uniforme gris está ya colgado en la puerta, no necesito hacer ni el menor esfuerzo para verlo.

Entro al baño, quito de mi cuerpo las manchas y el aroma de la noche anterior; me despojo de aquellas imperfecciones visibles en mi ser. Un perfume oculta el aroma de mi verdad, algunos polvos cosméticos ocultan mi verdadera cara, los inmaculados cristales de una gruesas gafas ocultan mi alma. Finalizo mi ritual de diario adornando mi rostro con una sonrisa. Hoy decidí usar la de la mujer afable y segura de sí.

Doy un último vistazo a la cama, al hombre que debería amar pero que a duras penas quiero, y por un momento siento culpa; mientras Arthur sólo se limita a mirarme desde ahí, sin decir nada, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Desde el principio él supo que sería así, sin embargo insistió en arrastrarnos a ambos a esto. Decidió que yo sólo necesitaba un tiempo para llegar a ser normal. Que él me cambiaría para mejor. Yo quise creerle.

—¡Emily! —grita a lo lejos una mujer de unos treinta años, ella conserva la jovialidad de una rosa que acaba de abrir este amanecer. —. Finalmente, ¿disfrutaste tu luna de miel con Arturo? —pregunta mientras mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

Puedo sentir mis entrañas retorcerse solo de pensarlo, aun así sé que en el exterior sólo estoy sonriendo. —Claro, fue una semana maravillosa —Lo fue, cuando finalmente entendió durante la tercera noche que no era de mi agrado. La arena cubriendo mis pies y el sol acariciando mi rostro fueron lo mejor de esa semana. —. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo en estos días?

Seguimos caminando, entramos al colegio en que ambas trabajamos mientras ella me cuenta que una nueva maestra de artes empezó a trabajar ahí.

Enseño inglés en el Instituto H desde hace ya cinco años, no hay muchas cosas que se me den bien además de eso, aún así Arthur suele decir que mi acento tan "suelto" es terrible; '《no puedo creer que tú debas enseñarles a hablar un inglés correcto'》. Yo opino que su pronunciación marcada es horrorosa, pero evito mencionárselo.

—¿A qué parte de América fueron, Emily? Nunca lo mencionaste —indaga Isabel mientras se prepara un café.

—No fuimos a América, Is —comento restandole importancia, como si no hubiese querido volver a las soleadas costas de Florida a visitar a mis padres o incluso a la fría Canadá a visitar a mi hermano. —... Fuimos a Saint Raphaël —donde Arthur salió a visitar a su amante ante mi negativa, de cualquier forma no me molesta realmente.

Isabel responde sólo con un corto 《oh》 antes de sacar un nuevo tema a flote y yo sólo le sigo la conversación, respondiendo cuando me pregunta y manteniendo la mirada perdida entre la puerta de la sala de maestros y mi taza de café humeante. Creo que nadie desea que el timbre de inicio de clases suene más de lo que yo lo hago.

Entonces sucede; unos pasos apresurados, zancadas largas y rápidas, se precipitan hacia nuestra posición y de repente una espesa cabellera castaña se hace notar frente a la puerta con el sonido de una respiración agitada.

—Mari, linda, llegas justo a tiempo —sonríe a la mujer que entra a penas acomoda un poco su uniforme y aparta los rizados cabellos de su rostro. —. Mira, mira, ella es Emily, no estuvo durante la semana pasada, es nuestra maestra de inglés y la que suele acabarse el café —me mira con un mohín de desaprobación que sé que es fingida.

—Mucho gusto, María Itzel García Hernández —saluda con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más bella que he divisado en mi vida, una de dientes perlados que deja notar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, una que se ve aun más bella por la forma juguetona en que caen los rulos castaños a los lados de su cabeza. Ella extiende su mano, con unas no muy largas uñas redondeadas cubiertas de un barniz rosado que se luce en su fantástica piel morena.

Tomo esa mano, de palmas suaves, sintiendo las puntas de algunos dedos endurecidas probablemente por tocar algún instrumento constantemente. —Emily Jones —contesto sintiéndome en trance, sin querer soltar aquella mano una vez descubro la bella mirada castaña en sus ojos. —... Kirkland —corrijo una vez noto mi error. —. Emily Kirkland...

Ella sonríe comprensivamente, soltando nuestras manos. —Así que Jones-Kirkland, debe ser difícil acostumbrarse —sólo logro asentir como respuesta. —... Creo que Jones me gusta más, si no te molesta —《Lo prefiero》, respondí y ella rió, la risa más melodiosa que escuché alguna vez. Entonces sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases.

Ese día, y los posteriores, ningún pensamiento ocupó mi mente como lo hizo aquella mujer de tez morena e hipnótica mirada.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Wow, tanto hace que no vengo por aquí... Sobre esto, bueno, es un USAMéx/MéxUS como quieran llamarlo, planeaba continuarlo pero realmente no doy para más, mi musa me ha abandonado (es gracioso porque es verdad); pero prometo que algún día traeré una mejor historia que (espero) no serán sólo oneshots/drabbles :'3


End file.
